ICONic Dream
by ICONiac113
Summary: 5 girls move to New Jersey from Ohio. They meet the ICONic Boyz and become friends.. and possibly more. Full sumary inside. R&R I DID NOT STEAL THIS FROM ANY ONE I CO WROTE IT WITH SOME PEOPLE IT IS PUBLISHED TO THEIR PROFILE ALSO I DIDNT SLEAL IT KK :O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody=) this is IconiacForever13 & IconicBoyzLover437 & 005 & ICONiac113 we hope you like this is you have NO idea who the ICONic boyz are look them up on youtube... You probably wont need to know A LOT about them but here's the basics: there a dance crew on America's best dance crew, there also the best crew on America's best dance crew=) they are ranging from ages 11-14. We'll explain more about them if everybody really wants us to. Ok on with the first chappy. If anybody gets confused at any point about anything don't be afraid to ask and we'll do our best to explain kk?**

Ok so Summary:

There are 5 of us girls: Annie(005), Madison(ICONiac113), Serena(IconicBoyzLover437), Kennedy, & Shelbie(IconiacForever13). We all have known each other since we were born because our fathers all co-own a HUGE company: YouBook a traveling agency. Along with that company they also co-own a few other companies like: K.A.M.S.S., A clothing store with thousands open across the country.

Anyway we all used to live in Toledo Ohio until our fathers company got moved out to New Jersey. Packing our bags we moved out to the rainy coast of Jersey. We are spread out at different schools: Kennedy & Shelbie both go to Millstone Junior High. Annie, Serena, and Madison go to Carl Sanburgh.

Ok so all of us ,except Annie & Kennedy, love to dance. So when we moved here our parents immediately found the best dance studio they could and enrolled us. They wanted to put us all in the same classes so they enrolled us in the ICON dance complex. We all took a variety of classes like:

Shelbie: Hip-hop, Jazz, Lyrical, Contemporary, Ballet, Technique, Tap

Madison: Hip-hop, Jazz, Lyrical, Contemporary, Ballet, Technique, Tap

Serena: Hip-hop , Jazz, Lyrical, Contemporary, Technique

Annie and Kennedy both used to dance but now focus more on different things. Annie sings(she's actually a really good singer) and plays the piano. Kennedy plays sports like soccer, runs track, softball, and volleyball.

Anyway we obviously dance with the current ICONic Boyz but this story starts back in early August.

We'll probably be skipping around the first few months until we get to when the boys leave for L.A..

Ok so that's about all you'll need to know. So we hope you enjoy the story!

Bye=)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so here's the first chapter:**

***Shelbie's POV***

***Toledo Ohio 12:20 p.m.***

***Shelbie's house***

I gently set the last of my belongings in the big brown boxes. Stepping back I slowly turned around to check for any items I may have forgotten. My once fully furnished room was now bare and empty. Stooping down I carefully picked up the last of the boxes and made my way downstairs. Oh yeah, a wonderful combination: me, stairs, and big heavy boxes. I slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to trip and fall.

I set the boxes in the middle of our living room. Thinking I was done I walked over to the couch… or should I say where the couch used to be. I didn't realize it was gone until my butt hit the ground. I put my head down and just laid there, relaxing.

"Are you dead or something" I heard a familiar voice ask me. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Maybe. It depends if your god." I replied.

"Why yes, according to most girls I am god"

"Haha very funny Kyle." Sitting up I patted the spot next to me signing for my boyfriend to come sit down "Come sit with me."

"Uhh... a'ight"

Sighing I said, "We need to talk"

***Serena's POV***

***Toledo Ohio 12:37 p.m.***

***Serena's house***

"WOOHOO! It's time to party Jersey style!" I yelled running down the stairs almost falling on the bottom step.

"Excuse me?" my mom asks.

"I mean im going to hit the book… yeah! Yeah reading woo!" I replied.

"Mmmhmmm that's what I heard." she said not looking convinced.

"Ok mom here's the thing were moving to New freaking Jersey so I'm gonna party like JWOWW." I told her.

"Oh no your not! She's a whore," my mom told me.

"Mother! You told me not to say whore… wait does that mean that I can say it now? WOO! Whore!" I yelled.

"Who's a whore?" my dad asked walking in.

"This one chick on jersey shore.. Hey that rhymes!" I said.

"Well your rambunctious aren't you?" my dad asked.

"Rambunctious? Oooooo I like that word!" I replied. Turning around I walked out the patio door I was going to sit down but we didn't have any patio furniture left out here.

***Madison's POV***

***Toledo Ohio 12:53 pm.***

***Madison's House***

"Ok how much will you give me if I sled down the stairs?" I asked my brother, Andrew.

Thinking about it he said, "10 bucks.'

"Deal" I replied. Grabbing a sled from a nearby box I placed it at the top of the stairs.

"Ok… ready…set… go!" Andrew yelled.

I pushed off but only made it half way down before standing up. "Ok I quit! I need a samich"

"Ha you ow me 10 bucks" Andrew yelled.

"We didn't shake on it therefore I don't ow you anything" I said. I walked off in to the kitchen with Andrew following close behind me, complaining the whole time. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the turkey, mayonnaise, and lettuce and threw it on the counter.

"Will you stop complaining you cry baby?" I asked my brother.

"Nooooooooo," he whined. Turning away from him I grabbed the bread from the bread drawer and a knife from the drawer.

"Madison! You need to go finish packing dear." my mother told me.

"But moooom I'm making a samich," I whined.

"I want a sandwich." Andrew said.

"No it's samich not sandwich. God whats wrong with you?" I replied.

"Well you can have Madison's sandwich because she needs to go finish packing," my mom told him.

"Well if I can't have it nobody can," I replied. I quickly ripped it in half and threw it on the ground.

"Now was that really necessary?" my mom asked.

"Aw would you look at that now Pickles is eating it. Pickles that's people food!" I said to my dog. After my mom gives me a death stare I decide its time to go finish packing.

***Annie's POV***

***Toledo Ohio 1:03 p.m.***

***Annie's House***

I was up in a tree in my backyard taking one last look at the place I've lived my whole life. My phone broke the silence and I was taken by surprise and I dropped it on the ground. Now me being the genius I am thought I could grab it while still sitting in the tree. Ya that didn't turn out well.

I suppose I leaned a little bit to far to the right and fell out of the tree. I landed on the ground with a loud thud. But on the bright side I got my phone back. Unlocking my phone I looked to see who disturbed my peace. The screen read _One New Msg From: Shelbie. (Italics are shelbies, bold italics are annies)_

_Ok I did it I dumped him im a terrible person_

_**What you broke up with him.. You've been dating for 6 months?**_

_Ya the whole long distance relationship thing would NOT have worked well_

_**Ya I can understand that. So… what did he do?**_

_He cried a little... It made me feel relly bad _

_**Hmm… well ill see you in a few at the airport byeeee**_

_Mkay bye=)_

Closing my phone I turned on my heel toward the house walking away from the old tree that I'll never see again.


End file.
